


Jigoku no Hana

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games), Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Succubus Devilman sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	Jigoku no Hana

  * Akira Fudo- The only child of two doctors, the guy gain a reputation a crybaby but he gained the powers of demon named Amon.
  * Lilith Aensland- Named after a well known figure in Jewish mythology, Lilith is the succubus sister of Morrigan.




End file.
